Mae
Mae (メイ Mei, May in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 17 years old. Profile A young yet skilled mage, Mae joins Celica's group not only to watch out for her, but also to keep an eye on Boey, who has sworn to protect Celica despite the fact his skill is quite lacking compared to his eagerness. Her role is Celica's servant, however, the two are very close friends. She accompanies Celica on her journey towards the Mila Temple. When the Mila Temple is seized In Chapter 3, Celica will promote and don the Zofian Circlet. Mae remarks on how beautiful Celica looks, however, Boey calls her an "idiot" for not using the correct name, Anthiese, as Celica has just assumed her heritage and is now displaying it publicly. Celica assuages Boey by telling him she prefers to be addressed by Celica. After the war, Mae continues to work with Boey at the church of Zofia. The two are eventually wed and bore children, though their feuding never ceased. Personality An adept mage who is well aware of her talent, Mae is constantly in pursuit of self-improvement and is a prime example of a "type A" personality. Said traits causes an intense rivalry with Boey, whom she frequently tries to outdo at everything while teasing about his insecurities. Often seeking approval from others, she desires to be viewed as a highly dependable person. She is often very enthusiastic, generally speaking in an exuberant, confident, and even arrogant manner. Such demeanor manages to be contagious, as Celica states that Mae has always cheered her up when she was sad or lonely, and Mae continues to support Celica and others in this way during the war. She longs for a carefree lifestyle after the war and has a fondness of the ocean. She and Celica are extremely close to the extent that she is extremely attached to her. As a result of this, she is extremely apprehensive when Celica talks to other men for extended periods of time during story dialogue. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Priory (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |40% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Mae is an average Mage. She has a typical glass canon build with high Strength and low HP/Defense, but lacks the Speed to be truly dangerous which is exactly what keeps her from being a great unit. Her low Speed also makes her very vulnerable to being Double Attacked. She has somewhat high Resistance for a Magic unit, which makes her decent at fighting other Magic units. Unfortunately, she has the lowest starting HP and HP growth of all Mages. It is worth noting that Mae has the lowest overall growths in the game (excluding Pre-Promoted units), though this does not hurt her capabilities that much when comparing her to other Mages. When you first get her, she is the best attacker in your group, outdoing even Celica initially. She starts with Thunder, which makes her the only 3 range unit that Celica starts with. Unfortunately, there is a rather large level gap between Mae's new spells. However, her spell list is actually quite balanced. She will learn Aura, which is a very powerful single hit spell, as well as Angel which is very effective at defeating monsters. All in all, Mae is an okay Mage unit. Most Mage units in ''Gaiden suffer her same low Speed problem, but she hits hard enough to be reasonably useful and comes with some nice abilities. She will usually wind up better than Boey simply due to her spell list, but not by much. Her low Speed really hurts her offense and survivability and her low HP reserve makes consistent spellcasting dangerous. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |60% |35% |40% |40% |30% |2% |} Supports * Celica * Boey Passive Supports * Genny * Nomah Quotes ''Gaiden Death Quote Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Death and Retreat Quotes Level Up Quotes * "I'm on a roll today. Is Mila pulling strings for me, or what?" * "I can see everything so clearly!" Battle Quotes Attacking * "Wooooo!" * "Here I come!" Critical Attack * "You're not stopping me!" Defeated Enemy * "Am I reliable or what?" * "You're not stopping me here!" * "Eheheh!" * "Whew..." * "How's THAT? Great, right?" * "I'm pretty strong, y'know." Being Healed * "Thanks!" Skirmish Quotes First Turn Selection Quotes * "I'm on top of my game!" Endings ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' *'(If Boey is alive)' "She works together with Boey in the Church of Zofia." *''(If Boey is dead)'' "She still sustains a bit of shock from the loss of her bicker buddy Boey." ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' *'(If Boey is alive)' "Returning to Novis Island, Mae and Boey return to work at the monastery, just like before the war. Before long, though their disputes never ceased, Mae and Boey were married. They were blessed with many children. It is said they lived in happiness on that island for the rest of their lives." *'(If Boey is dead)' "When her quarrelsome friend Boey died, her days fell into a deep sorrow. However, with the encouragement of her friends, she was able to return to her natural cheerfulness. It is said that she returned to the Priory and helped many people, and was adored." Etymology Mae is a feminine given name and a variant of May, which derives from Maia, the name of the Roman goddess of Spring growth. Trivia * Only tied with Atlas, Mae is the pickiest eater out of the entire cast of Echoes. Gallery File:Mae Concept.png|Concept artwork of Mae from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mae_(The_Complete_Artwork).png|Artwork of Mae from The Complete. File:Mae Heroes.png|Artwork of Mae from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Mae Fight.png|Artwork of Mae from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Mae Skill.png|Artwork of Mae from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Mae Damaged.png|Artwork of Mae from Fire Emblem Heroes. MayFE2.gif|Mae's portrait in Gaiden. Mae portrait.png|Mae's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Mae Village.png|Mae's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters